


Coffee Kisses

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: It's a lazy morning in the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Kisses

Dean Winchester woke warm and happy. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. He slipped quietly out from under the covers, taking care not to wake the sleeping angel beside him. Castiel sighed and rolled over, reaching out an arm to the empty space where Dean used to be, but he didn’t wake. Dean smiled and stepped lightly out of their bedroom, sock-sliding to the kitchen.

He hummed as he scooped coffee grounds into the pot and set water to boil. He wanted to have coffee ready before Cas woke up— his angel wasn’t a morning person. He poured the boiling water over the coffee grounds and let it steep as he grabbed cups from the counter. Soft footsteps approached just as Dean finished pouring the coffee.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas.” Dean handed Castiel the coffee.

"Thank you," Castiel said softly, not wanting to break the peaceful quiet of the morning. Smiling, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Dean's.

 _Yeah,_ Dean thought, _I could get used to this._


End file.
